The Digger Incident
This is basically my first time writing a PAW Patrol creepypasta. Have you ever heard of the Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. hit show PAW Patrol? In case you haven’t, the show is about six heroic puppies Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Rocky and their 10-year old leader, Ryder. They go around helping Adventure Bay through many emergencies, be it a kitten stranded at sea on a boat or the Adventure Bay Snow Monster. But, that’s not why I am here. My name is Stephen and I’m here to unravel something that you’ll find hard to believe. You know Rubble, the construction pup who just so happens is the recent newest member of the PAW Patrol? When Rubble was inducted as an official member of the team, it got me thinking. What if Rubble was a replacement? And if so, who did he replace? And knowing me, you know I’d never rest until I get to the bottom of things that strike curiosity in me. So, I shunned almost everyone out of my life except for my friends who were PAW Patrollers as well. We barricaded ourselves in my room as we began searching for clues to finalize the question on my mind about Rubble. Searching the Internet wasn’t working and we couldn’t ask our classmates about it or we would be a laughingstock for liking a preschool series. I was about to give up until my friend, let’s call him Larry, gave me the idea of contacting Nickelodeon about it. Larry always gave good ideas and he helped a lot. So when I got home from school, I sent Nickelodeon an email about my curiosity. I included my name and a deep description saying that I believed that Rubble replaced a former member of the PAW Patrol since he recently became the newest member of the team. When I got an email back from them, I was shocked to find a document file was attached. The email itself only said “Read this.” So, I clicked on the file and downloaded it. When I opened it, my question was answered. Turns out, there was a pup before Rubble who was a member of the PAW Patrol. His name was Digger and like Rubble, were an English bulldog and the construction pup of the team. He had light brown fur on the top half of his body and the lower half of his body was white. His paws were dark brown, resembling dirt. He was well loved by everyone. As I read on, I learned that Digger was really close to Chase and Marshall and usually perform pranks to the two of them, had a crush on Zuma, and tried to help Rocky overcome his aquaphobia. But the final paragraph in the doc file made me wish I didn’t send the email. During a mission to re-rail a train from crashing into the train station, Digger got his paw stuck to the railing. With the train coming at a fast pace, Digger had to move fast. He called out to the others for help and Marshall, Chase, and Rocky quickly went to the train tracks to break Digger free, but Digger’s paw wouldn’t budge. The train’s whistle began blowing as the train was speeding down the track, trying to switch to another track. The conductor screamed to the pups to move out of the way. Marshall, Chase, and Rocky all quickly moved out of the way in time, but Digger met his demise. The train ran over the poor pup decapitating his body. The whole PAW Patrol was splattered by Digger’s blood and guts and Marshall was struck by Digger’s severed forearms. So after reading this, I came to understand that Rubble replacing Digger was a way to stop the talk about this horrifying incident and move on. The only ones who still know about the Digger Incident are the cast of the show. But don’t bother asking them about it. If you do, you’ll either get a shrug or they’ll just walk away from you.